


Serendipity

by BrowniePoints



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowniePoints/pseuds/BrowniePoints
Summary: Inspired by a twitter fanfic prompt by @bensoloreeHe, lonely and desperate for even shallow pleasure, hires an escort.She, broke and broken-hearted, stumbles into the wrong (and open) hotel room.He doesn't ask.She plays along.The rest, as they say, is history.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short intro to the fic, more will come really soon. NSFW warning for the next chapter and any future chapters. Let me know what you think.

Ben sat in the large hotel room, standing on the balcony, drink in hand, looking over the city, everything looked so small up here. He'd been travelling for work for weeks now and honestly he was getting fed up. Sure it was great, he had more money than he could possibly use in his lifetime, but it got old, travelling constantly and not putting roots down anywhere. He was only 27 and he'd already made quite a name for himself in the business world, but maybe it was time to start thinking of actually staying in one place longer than a few weeks. 

Turning from the balcony, he strode across his room and grabbed his phone. He dialled the all too familiar number, hiring an escort for the night. It was past midnight already but the company knew him for who he was and knew he'd pay well. It was pathetic, he knew, but he had no patience for going out and getting women the conventional way. Most just wanted him for his money anyway, at least with the escorts it was transparent. Within a minute of the text being sent, his phone vibrated. 

'Right away Mr Solo.'

They knew he was in town, he suspected they always keep an escort or two around. He was just that predictable. Or pathetic. Shaking his head, he crossed the large living area and opened his front door. His guard, Poe, was leaning lazily against the wall, he stood up straighter when the door opened.

''Sir.'' he nodded.

''There'll be a girl coming up soon.'' he says. ''Let her straight in.''

''Of course, Sir.''

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey sat in the hotel bar, feeling like a giant fool. She'd gotten all dressed up thinking her boyfriend was finally going to propose, but instead he had broken up with her. He'd left about two hours ago, but she'd stayed and drank her sorrows away. How stupid could she actually be?! Of course Finn left her, he'd been pulling apart for months, she'd just been too in love to see it. Plus her best friend Rose told her that she'd seen Finn shopping at a jewellery store, that definitely didn't help.

She'd stupidly booked a room in the most expensive hotel in the city, and she'd be damned if she was letting the romantic suite go to waste. It cost more than her monthly rent! Ordering another drink and feeling sorry for herself, she swung around on her bar stool and looked around the lounge at her potential options of getting laid tonight. She wasn't normally into one night stands but tonight she figured she could make an exception. Her hopes plummeting quickly as she realised the place was full of couples and old business men. Not great options. 

Sighing and downing her drink, she hopped from the bar stool and almost lost her balance. Maybe she was a little more tipsy than she thought, good thing she didn't have to go far to her room. Walking through the lounge to the lobby felt like the longest walk of her life, she felt eyes on her. It was the short black lace dress that she had worn to impress Finn. Some part of her was self conscious but the drunk part thought fuck them. She'll never see these people again why would she care what they think. 

She strode through the lobby, heels clicking on the marble floor. She got to the elevator just as another woman got there. She was quite glamorous and was made up to the gods. Rey immediately felt her brief moment of confidence slip away as she seen this woman. The two made eye contact and Rey managed a small smile and kept her head low. They stepped into the elevator together and Rey pressed the button for her floor, but the supermodel had other plans. She took out a shiny black metal key card and swiped it on the console, making a small beep and lighting up green.

Fancy, Rey thought. 

''Shit!'' the woman suddenly said, making Rey jump. ''I forgot my phone.'' She put her hand up quickly and stopped the doors from closing and stepped out of the elevator. Rey watched her disappear as the doors closed and felt the elevator start its slow rise up. It wasn't long before it was at Rey's floor. She was about to step out when that green button over on the console grabbed her attention. It might have been the alcohol talking, or maybe the fact that she was just dumped and she was feeling reckless. She wanted to see where that beautiful woman was going. See how the other half live as some would say. She didn't have much time to reconsider her choice as the doors had just closed and she was already on her way up.

And up. And up. 

How tall was this building?! Suddenly, it was still, and the doors were opening. She was greeted by a small landing with a man standing outside. Security? Shit! What did she get herself into? How will she talk her way out of this. She opened her mouth to start trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was here, but before she could get any words out the man spoke before her.

''He's waiting right inside, Miss.'' he said, nodding his head slightly and opening the door for her.

Ah, what the hell! she thought, and she strode into the room.


	2. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting chapter 2. I've been back in work after lock-down and been really busy. I really appreciate all the love on chapter 1. Let me know what you think of this chapter <3

Ben was back out on the balcony when he heard the sound of heels coming down the hallway toward him. He kept his back to the room, listening as the footsteps slowed and then eventually stopped. He waited a beat, and then turned around, setting his glass down. The woman standing in the middle of the living room was stunning. Her short black dress making her legs seem like they went on for days, thigh high black boots hugging every curve of her legs. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in an elaborate knot at the nape of her neck. He tore his eyes away from her body and brought them to her face. Her eyes were lined with smoky black shadow and her lips had a red tint. All in all, Hux made the right decision in sending this one. Ben already wanted to tear her clothes off and he hadn't even said hello. 

''You were fast.'' he said. Is that honestly what just came out of his mouth? Fuck his stupid awkward brain. 

''I didn't know you were waiting.'' 

British. That accent was definitely a turn on. This wasn't his first time hiring an escort, embarrassingly, but this was his first time being this attracted to one. He never really noticed them before now. Clearing his throat, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and threw in on the couch. 

''I'm not a very patient man, Miss -?''

''Rey. Just Rey.'' 

''Alright, Rey.'' Liking the sound of her name on his lips. ''Enough talking.''

He crossed the room in three large steps and then his hands were on either side of his face, his lips on hers.

~~~~~~

Rey's hands went up involuntarily to his chest. She was about to pull away at the sudden assault on her mouth but he was such a good kisser that she thought 'Why not?!' 

One of his hands moved to behind her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and the other hand went to the small of her back, pushing her body as close to his as it could possibly get. She brought her hands up to hair and tugged lightly. She heard a low growl in his throat that lit a fire somewhere inside her. She doesn't know who this man is and she definitely shouldn't be doing this but, oh my god, she couldn't stop now. She reluctantly pulled away, coming up for air, and he didn't waste any time. He grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, she was so thankful that she had worn matching black lace underwear in the hopes Finn was proposing because as soon as he seen them he sucked in a breath and then lowered his head to start kissing her neck. 

Her hands got to work unbuttoning his shirt and she just got the last button when he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and returned her hands to his hair, she pulled his head back up and brought her lips to his. He walked her over and sat her on the office desk by the large floor to ceiling windows. It was all happening too fast for her to be self conscious. He pushed her so she was laying on her back and he stood there for a second looking down at her. His large hands were suddenly at her waist and were pulling her underwear down, over her knees and off, tossing them to the side. 

He lowered himself to his knees and then put her legs over his shoulders. Her heart was beating so fast she felt as though it was going to burst from her chest. She closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself when she felt his tongue run up the length of her pussy. She couldn't help herself but moan out loud. His tongue expertly found its way to her clit and he sucked. Panting, trying to control her breathing, she didn't feel his bring his hand up to insert his finger inside her. Her hands went automatically to his hair once again and she arched her back, moaning quite loudly this time. 

''Fuck!'' she moaned. 

Spurred on by her encouragement his assault on her pussy sped up, until she could feel the heat and the pressure inside her building up. He pumped two fingers in and out of her and continued to flick his tongue against he clit. She was going to cum any minute. An uncontrollable moan left her and her whole body spasmed with the orgasm, her hands clenched. Her chest rose and fell quickly, she was panting. That was the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life. She had no idea whose room she had just stumbled into, but she wasn't complaining. 

''Was it your plan to almost pull my hair out?'' His voice was so deliciously deep. She could listen to him speak all day. 

He rose up slowly and put his hands on the desk on either side of her, closing her in. He is so big! 

''Wrap your legs around me.''

''What?'' she replied, head still spinning from the orgasm. He lowered his head so his mouth was right next to her ear. 

''Wrap your legs. Around my waist. Now.'' he growled, sending shivers right down Rey's spine.

~~~~~~

The girl legs went around his waist almost instantly and Ben grinned at how quickly she obeyed him. He got both of her arms and put them over his shoulders, she got the idea and held on as he stood up. She was quite light, he appreciated how she fit against his body. He walked them down the hallway like this, toward the large bedroom that didn't really feel like his. He unhooked her bra as he walked and threw it to the side. She clung to him nervously, as if he could actually drop her. He tossed her back so she landed right in the centre of the huge bed. He stared down at her while he shrugged off the shirt that she had opened and got to unbuttoning his trousers. Her eyes didn't leave his until he pushed his trousers and underwear off, only then did she look down and he couldn't help but smirk as her expression changed when she seen his dick.

Her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip. Did she know that would drive him crazy? She immediately start moving herself toward the edge of the bed and reached out. He sucked in, his turn to be shocked. The women he slept with never took him in their mouth, without sounding too cocky, he was really big. And her was this girl, who actually looked eager to do it. He froze for a second, for the first time in a long time, unsure of himself. She took his dick in her hand and bent her head and wrapped her lips around the tip, the warmth of her mouth feeling amazing. His hand instinctively went to the back of her head, gripping her hair. Her head bobbed up and down rhythmically, his hand with it. She suddenly pulled away and brought her tongue underneath, to the base, and slowly trailed her tongue up to the tip, staring into his eyes as she did. Fuck he thought he'd just about explode from that alone! Exhaling deeply, he had to focus really hard not to cum right there and then. That'd be embarrassing. Apparently that was her goal though because all of a sudden she pushed her head further down his shaft than she had been and held her head there for a second. She stared up at him with those doe like eyes, her eyes were watering from the strain of holding him in her mouth. Fuck! He couldn't hold on any longer!

Stepping back and simultaneously pulling himself out of her mouth. He could have let her do that forever but he wouldn't last 1 more minute. She looked up at him, puzzled. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed her back on to the bed, she crawled backwards to the pillows. He crawled after her, settling his body between her legs. He towered over her, enjoying how much bigger his body was than hers. She fit underneath him perfectly. he crushed his lips to hers and she responded to him immediately, putting her hands on his chest and winding them up around his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his dark hair. His hands went down and followed the curve of her body, marvelling at how someone's body can be that perfect. He was still rock hard and he ached to be inside her. But he didn't want this to be over so soon. His hands continued their journey lower and lower until they got to where they wanted to go. Between her legs. He dipped a finger inside her slowly, she was dripping wet. She arched her back and moaned, her moan tugging at something deep inside him, he wanted to make her scream. 

''Please..'' she panted. Mmm he liked that. 

''Please what?'' he replied, feigning innocence. He dipped his head and started kissing her neck. Not for long though, because her grip on his hair tightened and she pulled him so his head was level with hers.

''Please fuck me!'' she demanded. 

Well who was he to deny her?

He reached over her to the condom he left on the bedside table when he had called for her. He never usually had problems with using condoms, but after feeling how wet she was for him he didn't want the rubber in the way. 

''Are you-'' 

''I'm on birth control and yes I'm clean.'' she replied, not letting him finish the sentence. Eager.

The smile that almost split his face in two was almost embarrassing but he didn't care. He lined himself up and entered her slowly, letting her adjust to his size. Her hands moved to his arms and she gripped them tight, small moans escaping her lips. The feel of her warmth wrapped around his length was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. He had to stop and take a breath before he began moving in and out of her. It didn't take long before he was speeding up in his thrusts into her. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands went from wrapped in his hair to trailing down his back, applying the perfect amount of pressure causing a shivering down his spine. A deep part inside of him secretly wanted her nails to leave marks on his skin, he liked the idea of her leaving her mark on his body. 

More moans escaped her lips as he continued thrusting into her, the sounds causing him to groan. He dropped his head and start kissing along her jaw, down to the nape of her neck. Her skin was so soft. He got both of her hands from his back and held them above her head in one of his hands, so much bigger than hers. Her head rolled back and she arched her back, pressing more of her naked skin to his. He took advantage of this and placed his other hand underneath her ass, angling her up in a way that he knew would make it all the more intense for her. She responded exactly the way her wanted her to. Her breathing sped up, her panting and moaning more erratic. 

He was getting close himself, but he didn't want to cum before she did. She may be an escort, but he wanted her to leave satisfied, if nothing else. 

''I'm gonna c-'' she panted. ''Oh fuckkk!''

He felt her body twitch underneath his and then felt her cum around his dick. That was it. He couldn't hold off any longer and he thrust a couple more times until he emptied himself inside her in what was the most intense orgasm of his life. He held himself over her for a few seconds before he dropped himself down beside her, both of them breathing heavily. Ben reached up and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. This was always his least favourite part. The aftermath. He wasn't great at small talk. 

''That was … fun.'' she said. 

Fun?! What did she mean by fun?!

He looked over and seen that she had a big smile on her face. He rose himself up on his elbow and turned to look at her. She seen him looking and blood rushed to her face, causing her to blush. She reached down and pulled the covers over her naked body. He never met a shy escort.

''What's up?'' he couldn't stop himself from asking.

''It's just - ehm, I don't - normally do this kind of thing, you know?''

''What kind of thing?'' What did she mean?! 

''Have sex with strangers? One night stands? Whatever you like to call this?'' she gestured between the two of them. She looked just as confused with this conversation as he was.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean I usually have sex with people I know?! What's with all the questions?''

''You know all of your clients? Does that not make it weird?''

''Make what weird? Clients?'' she was starting to sound a little bit annoyed. What was he saying to offend her?

''Uhm.. the escorting?'' He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that they were a mistake. Her eyebrows rose up in shock and she sat straight up. 

''Excuse me?!'' 

''What's happening? Weren't you sent by Hux?''

''Sent by- You think I'm an escort?''

''Well I called for one.'' he replied. His voice sounding quiet at the admission. He stared at her face, wishing more than anything that he could know what she was thinking. He watched as a sense of realisation came over her, and then dread.

''Oh god.'' she said, covering her face with her hands.

''What's wrong?'' he sat up and raised a hand instinctively to comfort her and stopping just short of making contact, unsure of how she would take it given how the evening was progressing. 

''There was a woman in the elevator with me, but she forgot something so she got out and I stayed in the lift until the top. I think she might have been the one you were waiting for.''

Her words hit him like a truck. She wasn't who he thought she was. He was disappointed, but not for the reasons he expected. It was weird. He wanted to get to know this beautiful woman who just appeared in his room tonight. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she wasn't actually an escort, the thoughts of her being with anyone else was oddly distressing to him. They barely spoke beforehand, but that was the most intense sex he had ever had, he wanted more. He needed to be careful now, he didn't want to fuck this up.

''I don't know how this happened, my security is usually a lot more competent. I'm sorry I thought you were an escort.''

''It- It's okay. I guess. I probably shouldn't have just waltzed into some strangers room just because I was mildly jealous of a stranger in an elevator.''

He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, earning himself a glare from her. 

''I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that I can't imagine you having to be jealous of anyone looking like that.'' He smiled as she blushed again. ''I'm sorry that sounded creepy.''

''I'll just get my stuff together and go home. Oh, wait, I forgot I have a room. Hah! This night did not go at all like I was expecting.'' 

She moved to get up and his hand shot out and landed on her arm. She looked down at his hand in surprise. 

''You can stay if you'd like. Here I mean. If you want.'' he coughed. ''I mean, I'd like it if you stayed the night. Not like that. Just I think it'd be nice to get to know you and make it up for being such an asshole.'' She smiled. Her smile was beautiful, it lit up her entire face.

''I'd like that. But I'm actually really tired. I had a really tough day.''

''You can still stay here.'' He didn't like how clingy he was coming across but he didn't want her to leave. He just knew he'd never see her again if she left, he had to leave the city again the day after tomorrow. 

''That sounds great. You sure you don't mind? I don't mean to make you feel like you have to make up for tonight. I had a really great night. I don't want to impose.''

''Not at all. I want you to stay.''

She smiled and sat back down. He looked at the alarm clock on the side table, 2:30am. He remembered her saying she was tired, so he held out his arm and motioned for her to lie down. She curled up at his side and he reached over and turned off the lamp. He tried to lay as still as possible so Rey would be comfortable. He didn't understand why he even wanted her to stay. It was really unlike him, but he didn't want her to leave. Before long, she was breathing deeply by his side. Her arm reached over and wrapped itself around his stomach, she sighed contentedly. He felt a small sense of satisfaction that she was enjoying her sleep. He focused on her breathing, her chest moving up and down slowly by his side. It didn't take long before he felt himself dozing off. It had been so long since he had slept in a bed with someone, it was nice.


End file.
